Vigilante (Arrowverse)
Vincent Sobel, publicly nicknamed Vigilante, is an active vigilante operating in Star City after Genesis Day, using lethal weapons to carry out his acts. He has also been dubbed Mr. Ski Goggles by Felicity Smoak. He serves as the tertiary antagonist/anti-villain in Season 5 and one of the secondary antagonists, turned anti-hero in Season 6 of the CW superhero TV series Arrow. He was voiced by Mick Wingert, portrayed by Clayton Chitty in Season 5 and by Johann Urb in Season 6. Biography Undercover and apparent death Vincent Sobel was the lover of Dinah Drake; an highly skilled manufacturer, he used to make little boxes with paper roses for her.1 Vince and Dinah both worked together at the CCPD as partners and they never told anyone about the relationship between them, even to their captain David Singh. In 2013, Dinah, under the guise of Tina Boland, was kidnapped by a criminal named Sean Sonus whilst undercover. Two weeks later, Vincent was kidnapped by Sonus as well. He was brought to Tina, where Sonus pointed a gun to his head, wanting to kill him in front of her. Tina begged for Sonus not to kill Vincent, but he didn't listen. Vincent was seemingly killed by Sonus, who shot him in the head right as he and everyone inside the room was hit by a wave from the S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator. In this moment, however, Vincent was transformed into a meta-human with regenerative capabilities. Beginning of his vigilante activities Emerging as a vigilante after Genesis Day, Vincent, known publicly as "Vigilante", tried to stop Triad gun running deals, and also tried to stop their money laundering through Star City Trust Bank. These actions brought the attention of Felicity Smoak who was researching Star City vigilantes.3 Antagonism with the Green Arrow After the Spooky Crew, a gang of skull-masked criminals, began robbing banks, Vigilante went after them. During their heist at Star City National Bank, he killed Rickie Jenkins. That night, they hit Star City Allied Bank. However, before Vigilante could kill any of them, Team Arrow intervened, with Green Arrow asserting his opposition to what Vigilante was doing, causing the latter to quickly escape. Later on, he targeted the Papp Motel, where the leader of the gang, Eric Dunn, was recovering. Unfortunately for Vigilante, the Green Arrow was there, and he kept Dunn safe, not being affected by any of Vigilante's bullets. The following night, Team Arrow posed as the gang, pretending to rob Star City Trust Bank. Vigilante saw through the ruse and knocked Artemis out, taking Mr. Terrific as a hostage. Allowing the rest of the team to go, Green Arrow shot an arrow at Vigilante before he could kill Mr. Terrific, disarming him, and they had a fight that ended in Green Arrow strapping him to a pillar. Before he could be unmasked, an explosive went off, allowing him time to escape. Some time later, Vigilante once again engaged with Green Arrow and Spartan at a warehouse, but before his bullets could hit them, they were saved by The Flash. Vigilante continued his antagonism against Green Arrow when the latter was tracking down the identity of a mass shooter who attacked the City Hall. After Green Arrow interrogated a member of the Bertinelli crime family, Vigilante shot the mobster and claimed that he's doing Green Arrow a favor, with one less criminal on the streets. Green Arrow accused the masked avenger of being a criminal himself and the Vigilante opened fire at him before escaping. Targeting Mayor Queen When Oliver Queen faced impeachment, Vigilante decided to target him for supposedly being corrupt and prepared his weapons, not knowing Oliver was secretly Green Arrow. He attacked Oliver's limo by shooting it, causing it to flip, telling the others in the limo that if Oliver surrendered he'd let them live. He was attacked by Dinah and Thea Queen but he managed to subdue them. Oliver faced him and Vigilante shot him, but Oliver dodged and cops arrived, so Vigilante told him he had one more day to live. After the attack, Vigilante was cornered by Prometheus (who had tracked him from a piece of his goggles that broke from the attack) on a rooftop. Prometheus informed him that Oliver was his, to which Vigilante said he would kill him first. The two engaged in a fight which ended with Prometheus throwing Vigilante off the building, but Vigilante managed to get away safely. As Oliver delivered a speech, Vigilante prepared to kill him with a sniper from a nearby building. Before he could, he was attacked by Spartan, Mr. Terrific, and Wild Dog. They engaged in a fight, in which Mr. Terrific took him down with one of his T-Spheres, but Vigilante managed to escape once again. After the charges against Oliver were dropped, Vigilante presumably gave up on targeting the mayor and his "corruption" as he was not seen again. Targeting Councilwoman Pollard Vigilante emerged again, to try to kill Emily Pollard for also supposedly being corrupt after her crafting and supporting anti-vigilante legislation. He first attempted to kill her with a sniper rifle, but Dinah Drake saw him and pushed her out of the way. He was caught on video camera, allowing Team Arrow to know he was back. When he attempted to sneak into Pollard's apartment, he was spotted by Dinah again, in which he tried to escape, realizing he couldn't escape in time, he attempted to raise a weapon at her but she used her Canary Cry to destroy his googles. He took off his mask revealing his identity to her, throwing her off, this allowed him to escape. He later trapped Pollard again and attempted to kill her but Dinah once again showed up dressed as Black Canary, only for a police officer to aim his gun at the pair, when he shot the gun, Vigilante took the shot, Dinah sent the cop away to get an ambulance, but was shocked to discover that Vigilante had a healing ability. He explained to Dinah, that what they did as cops did no good, she allowed him to escape and didn't inform her team. Later on he left a gift for Dinah in her car the same kind he used to when they were together, revealing that there is still a part of the man that he was in him. Working with Cayden James Vincent continued to send messages to Dinah all the time, eventually Dinah agreed to meet him and he wanted to be with her. She refused him and told him to leave Star City or next time she will take him down. Unknown to her, the conversation was watched by Oliver Queen, Felicity Smoak and John Diggle, which caused a confrontation which ultimately led to Dinah leaving Team Arrow. Dinah contacted Vincent and she told him that she needed a friend, unknown to her, he has been working with Cayden James as he and the Cabal have been watching Dinah and Team Arrow for months. Alternate reality When the Legion of Doom used the Spear of Destiny to rewrite reality, Damien Darhk became the mayor of Star City. In this reality, Vigilante tried to oppose his rule and was killed for it. His mask was placed in his office beside other vigilantes and heroes who Darhk had killed and kept their masks as trophies. Personality After becoming a vigilante, Vincent became extremely violent, cruel and ruthless, even towards criminals who had only committed minor offenses. He is also willing to kill criminals in cold blood, even if they have not physically harmed anyone. Vincent claims that he is exactly like Oliver Queen (under the guise of Green Arrow) only more effective, which is not entirely without merit given how similar his methods are to Oliver's when the latter was starting out, particularly a murderous "no mercy" attitude towards criminals. Vincent could be described as a fanatic where his crusade against crime is concerned. When Oliver (in the guise of his civilian identity) was threatening to face impeachment from his career as the Mayor of Star City, he tried to kill the latter simply because he covered up the death of police detective Billy Malone, claiming it was government corruption. He is similarly willing to sacrifice innocent lives as "collateral damage" if he deems it necessary, likening his actions to a war and thus being willing to take such extreme measures. He thusly views Green Arrow with contempt for his unwillingness to take similar actions, feeling that the only reason Green Arrow does not do so is because he has not suffered sufficiently. As lost in bitterness and a vengeful attitude towards criminals as he's become, Vincent does genuinely believe he is doing the right thing; he saved an innocent from men who intended to traffic her and then told her to run. He also still cares for his former partner and ex-girlfriend, Dinah, choosing not to kill her when she first opposed him and later taking a bullet for. The subsequent interaction between them revealed that the reason he had not sought her out in the years since is because he did not wish to be "distracted". Between it all, it is apparent that, as John Diggle (correctly) deduced, part of the old Vincent still remains, particularly his feelings for Dinah. Vincent seems to prioritize his secret above his targets because he retreated when Mr. Terrific's equipment hit and presumably destroyed his goggles. Powers and abilities Powers * this altered his DNA and supercharged his cells, augmenting his physiology and to access his powers. ** Accelerated healing factor: Vincent has the ability to heal at a much faster and more efficient rate than normal humans, as his body can heal from severe and even fatal injuries such as a bullet to the head. Abilities * Computer hacker: Vincent has at least basic computer hacking skills. * Intimidation: Vincent is shown to effectively terrorize people, both his enemies and unwilling allies like a gun shop owner. The latter said that Vigilante was much more frightening than Spartan. * Master hand-to-hand combatant/Martial artist: Vincent is shown to have excellent combat skills as Vigilante. He is able to defeat multiple bandits and thugs, ex-soldier John Diggle, and an Olympian awardee like Curtis Holt, who is trained personally by Oliver Queen. He was able to fight on par with Green Arrow and Prometheus, but not enough to actually best them. * Expert marksman: Vincent prefers guns and rifles as his favorite type of weapons, and has great proficiency with them, as was shown in battle against Eric Dunn's group and Team Arrow. His aim is so precise, he was able to shatter one of Artemis' launched arrows by firing a bullet straight down the head. * Peak of human physical condition: Vincent is in top physical condition and well-trained, as he was able to kill one of Eric Dunn's followers, and later injure and defeat the other. He was able to battle Green Arrow with an injured shoulder for some time (but this is probably due to Vincent's healing factor), albeit being pushed back. He can also catch a shuriken thrown at him by Prometheus. * Stealth: Vincent is shown to have great skills in stealth, being able to sneak closely to Mr. Terrific and Artemis, silently defeat both of them. His skill also allows him to seamlessly disappear from sight without a trace, making it difficult to keep up with him. * High tolerance for pain: Vincent has a huge tolerance for pain, as he forcefully pulled his hand out of handcuffs causing it to bleed and was barely fazed. * Skilled in using morse code: Vincent is familiar enough and able to construct morse code messages without having to look it up. Weaknesses * Limited healing factor: Despite his accelerated healing factor; Vincent's scarred-eye is unable to heal. Equipment * Vigilante suit: Vigilante's suit is comprised of black leather and computerized orange goggles that resemble ski goggles. * Guns: Vigilante uses guns while on patrol in Star City. Appearances Season 5 * "Legacy" (police sketch; as Vigilante) * "Vigilante" (as Vigilante) * "Second Chances" (flashback) * "Spectre of the Gun" (as Vigilante) * "Fighting Fire With Fire" (as Vigilante) * "Disbanded" (photograph; as Vigilante) * "Underneath" (mentioned) Season 6 * "Deathstroke Returns" * "Promises Kept" (indirectly mentioned) * "Thanksgiving" (mentioned) * "Irreconcilable Differences" * "Divided" * "We Fall" ''The Flash'' Season 3 * "Invasion!" (as Vigilante) ''DC's Legends of Tomorrow'' eason 2 * "Doomworld" (suit detail) Trivia * He is willing to kill civilians and accept it as collateral damage, though per his being a well-intentioned vigilante he does not deliberately kill or endanger innocent civilians if he can help it, only if he feels it to be a necessary sacrifice for the "greater good". ** On the other hand, his alliance with Cayden James and his associates (all of whom are murderous and vicious criminals), is a hypocritical move on his part, though it is possible that his alliance with them is merely a facade, and that he in fact intends to betray and kill his "allies" later now that they are all in one group and easier to take out all at once. As of now though, Vigilante's reasons for joining Cayden James remain ambiguous, though Episodes 10 and 11 point in the direction of his alliance with James indeed being an act. * He was thought by viewers to be Adrian Chase, but that turned out to be wrong. However, the producers of the show promised that Vigilante's identity will be revealed in the sixth season of the show. ** His identity was meant to be revealed in the fifth season, but they actor they wanted for him wasn't available yet. * Vigilante is killed as Oliver Queen/Green Arrow, Spartan, Wild Dog, Ragman, Flash, Evelyn Sharp/Artemis, Laurel Lance/Black Canary and Felicity Smoak (Vigilante) in the Doomworld reality created in Legends of Tomorrow. It is erased soon after by the Legends. * According to Felicity Smoak's files, Vigilante considers himself a red hat hacker or "hacktivist". Category:Arrowverse Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:False Antagonist Category:Antagonists Category:Vigilante Category:Mentally Ill Category:Tragic Category:Fallen Category:In Love Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Male Category:Vengeful Category:Extremists Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Officials Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Fighter Category:Lethal Category:Martial Artists Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Protectors Category:Deceased Category:Mutated Category:Superheroes